stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Renaissance (fan fiction)
Star Trek: Renaissance was a fan fiction series set in the 25th century aboard the . Set 25 years after the end of the Dominion War, Star Trek: Renaissance followed the crew of the as it sought out new worlds, new life, new civilizations... and tried to pull a splintering Alpha Quadrant back together. For Captain Neil Cross and the crew of the NCC-1701-G, the Federation's darkest hour has arrived and the responsibility falls to them to defend the Federation from all enemies, foreign...and domestic. As of 2007, this series is considered closed. It ran for four seasons (2001-2004). Themes Note: No Spoilers Star Trek: Renaissance holds two themes which most seasonal arcs tend to center around. First is the tendency for dark stories, with personal tragedies. Most of the Enterprise crew either have tragic histories or their story aboard the Enterprise is tragic (or in many cases, both). Neil Cross is a man with a dark history and a checkered reputation...yet in the face of such adversity, he attempts to maintain his own fragile hope that all things will turn out for the best. Similar stories exist through the main cast of Renaissance. The second theme is the incorporation of politically based story lines. The leaders of Starfleet stand at a delicate threshold, trying to figure what is needed to defend the Federation, and what measures reach beyond the scope of their authority. Similarly, our characters must continually attempt to walk the line of being keepers of the peace or enforcing the peace. All too often, it seems that lives are lost needlessly in the name of defending the Federation. The show is a unique blend of these two elements, as the dark state of the Federation mirrors the struggles in the character's lives. Cast of character *Captain Neil Cross - (Commanding officer) *Commander Talora - (First officer) *Doctor Elris Lea - (Chief medical officer) *Lieutenant commander Erik Grey - (Chief engineer) *Lieutenant Jennifer Quinlan- (Helm officer/ Tactical officer) *Lieutenant junior grade Gril Dojar- (Tactical officer)-(Retired) *Y'lan- (Special Envoy to the Q'Tami Hegemony) Recurring characters *Admiral Henry Portman - (Starbase 23) *Admiral Elizabeth Delfune - (Federation Council) *Captain Erika Joel - (Commanding Officer, ) *Admiral Thel - (Federation Council) *Lewis Carter - (Federation News Network Reporter) *Devon Kalhoun - (Smuggler/Pirate/Thief) *Brody - (Smuggler) *President Drell - (President of the United Federation of Planets) Additional Enterprise-G crew *Lieutenant Laurence Guer - (Helmsman) - Season 1 & 4 *Lieutenant Robert Kinnan - (Assistant chief engineer) - Season 1 *Lieutenant Sarah Boyle - (Assistant chief engineer) - Season 1-3 *Lieutenant Sukothai - (Operations officer) - Season 1 *Doctor Atkinson - (Assistant chief medical officer) Season 1 *Chief petty officer - Narv Ozran (Transporter chief) - Season 1-3 - (Deceased) *Doctor Toran Noa - (Assistant chief medical officer) - Seasons 2-4 *Lieutenant Junior Grade Nathaneal Stolt - (Helmsman) - Season 2-4 External links *[http://www.st-minutiae.com/misc/renaissance/index.html Star Trek Renaissance: Archival Edition] *[http://s133.photobucket.com/albums/q70/kazumadiran/ Renaissance images] *[http://kazumadiran.furrynet.com/ren_images/ Renaissance More Images] Category:Star Trek: Renaissance